


a reason to smile

by rudderless in an ocean of stars (indelibly_ellie)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 'What if' scenario, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, at a Bar, girl meets girl, over drinks of questionable quality, party girl!alex meets maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelibly_ellie/pseuds/rudderless%20in%20an%20ocean%20of%20stars
Summary: The result of the most dangerous question on the planet- 'what if?'What if Alex had met Maggie before, back in college, during her party girl days?





	

A firm hand closes around her wrist just as she reaches for her drink. “I wouldn’t drink that if I were you.”

 

Alex rolls her eyes before looking sideways, just in time to meet the gaze of a woman with warm eyes and a dimpled grin.

 

 _Shit. She’s beautiful_ , a voice in her mind points out, and she can’t bring herself to disagree.

 

She licks her lips and smirks, emboldened by the sheer amount of alcohol flowing through her veins.

 

Shrugging, she traces her finger along the rim of the glass, still very aware of the warmth emanating from the hand still wrapped around her wrist. “And why not?”

 

The mystery woman nods towards the end of the bar, and the motion makes her dark curls bounce, catching the gleam of the roving LED lights.

 

The current song hits a bass drop that Alex feels in her _bones_. She resists the urge to shiver.

 

“Because I just saw Mr. Tall-dark-and-creepy over there slip something in it on his way to his seat.”

 

A scowl spreads across her features as she twists around to send a very rude gesture in the man’s direction, inadvertently freeing her arm from the brunette’s grasp.

 

She misses the contact just as soon as it’s lost.

 

She doesn’t quite know _why_ , but she’s far too drunk to think any deeper about it.

 

“Thanks for the warning,” she replies curtly, motioning the bartender over to dispose of the drugged drink, a frown tugging down the corners of her lips.

 

“Hey,” her unexpected savior teases, settling into the seat beside her with easy grace. She smiles, flashing her dimples again, and Alex’s heart stutters to a stop in her chest. “Don’t pout.”

 

An ungodly amount of alcohol has loosened her tongue to the point where whatever filter her sober brain might have had is now wholly ineffectual. Her voice is rough when she speaks, but she’s not entirely sure if the alcohol’s to blame.

 

“How ‘bout you give me a reason not to?”

 

Her answering grin is absolutely _wicked_ , and this time, Alex can't quite suppress the shiver that snakes its way down her spine.

 

"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Is this worth continuing? Let me know.
> 
> Leave a review, give this author a reason to smile. ;) 
> 
> (^ see what i did there???) *retreats back into dark hole of half-finished fics and prompt requests*


End file.
